The RWBY Story
by Mike.Dew7h3Dew
Summary: Mike Hanc In Motu, soon to be a man has to not only fight enemies and foes but also his rocky relationship life. He will be put face to face with almost impossible choices such as who to be with and life or death decisions. Follow along and gradually see what Mike does with what hes faced with, while being helped by the two team's (RWBY&JNPR) but also his new team Common Vessel.
1. Prologue

_**The RWBY**_

_**Prologue**_

_**A school full of future hunters and huntresses**__**and only one way in. That one way is taking the very first step towards adulthood, for some there dream and maybe someones demise. This is me starting my initiation into Vale, my mother always said "Mike your the one". But hey, your mothers supposed to be supportive of there kids, to bad she had to go and dads been gone since I was five. But I will make them proud of me and I won't let anyone stop me.**_

_**The initiation had started but Mike was forced to hang back.**_

_** "Why do you want me to hang back Mr. Ozpin?" Mike asked**_

_** Professor Glynda Goodwitch commented "I'm sure he has a logical reason." she then looked at the headmaster "and that reason is?"**_

_**(cannon shot in the distance)**_

_** Professor Glynda Goodwitch then said with a slight sadness in her voice " ..."**_

_** "Sadly a life was taken,were down to five players now." Stated "Okay, it's time, Mike you need to go in there and get a peace from the temple."**_

_** "That's it sir?" asked Mike "If that's all than why did you keep me?"**_

_** Headmaster Ozpin stopped but did not face back to him "Everything happens for a reason, now you better hurry but do be careful."**_

_** "Yes sir." Mike said**_

_** Mike then twisted his ring and metal plates started down his finger than his arm till it covered his body. **_

_** "Mike! Stop who ever did the killing please?" said Professor Goodwitch "I presume that won't be to hard for you." **_

_** "Yes Professor." Mike replied as she was walking away**_

_** "Well here we go." Mike said to himself as he leaped off the cliff and landed.**_

_** Mike said to himself "Well only one way to go." seeing as there's abysses on both sides**_

_** "Lets get this over with" Mike said starting to jog across the stone path between the two abysses. Just then Mike herd a yell.**_

_** "No! Please, Help!" screamed a girl Mike was just getting across and broke out into a run. Mike leaped over the shrubbery and tackled the guy to the ground got up and grabbed a hold of him. **_

_** "You think you can just come and hurt innocent people!" Mike said punching him**_

_** "ah! Fuck!" the guy yelled spitting out blood **_

_** "Whats the matter can't handle Gambit?" Mike asked **_

_** "Gambit that's your name?" Said the guy starting to laugh**_

_** "Hey grandpa aren't you kinda old to be a student at Vale?" Said a girl with long black hair with a bow in it and a black and white outfit.**_

_** "You Bi..." The man started but was cut short by a blow of Mikes War Hammer**_

_** The guy went flying and flew threw some shrubbery and in to a open field. The guy laid there moaning in pain and rolling around holding his shoulder.**_

_** Mike started to walk away when one of the girls said "Thank you." It was a girl with bunny ears.**_

_** "So are we going to see the one who saved us or you to shy?" Said the girl with the black hair**_

_** Mike looked at her for a moment, took down his hood ,and his armor formed back to his ring "Hey tuts I'm not shy I..." started Mike but stopped by getting punch in the side of the ribs.**_

_** "Don't call me tuts!" the black hared girl said**_

_** "Than who do I owe my presents too?" mike said groaning straightening back up**_

_** "I don't got time for smart asses." the black hair girl said starting to walk away**_

_** "No thank you for helping you?" Mike stated**_

_** "Thank you? We had it under control." the girl with the bow retaliated**_

_** "Oh really." Mike said smirking then said while putting out his hand "Well I'm Mike"**_

_** The girl with the bow then scoffed "Your so thick headed."**_

_** "She wanted to know my name did she not?" Mike said asking the bunny eared girl**_

_** "Well yeah.. I mean maybe..." the bunny eared girl stammered then shouted "Can't we just get a long and get out of here!"**_

_** Finally the black haired girl walked up to Mike and said while grabbing his hand "I'm Blake" Blake paused for a moment, she felt something warm, she jerked away and stared at him he had Greenish Yellow in them. **_

_** "Okay, um.. nice to meet you." Mike said meanwhile the girl with the bunny ears was giggling**_

_** "Velvet!" Blake said blushing ever so slightly**_

_** "So you're Velvet?" Mike asked for confirmation**_

_** "Yeah, so why don't you tag along with us Mike?" Velvet asked**_

_** Blake then quickly then said "He's probably got other plans to get a team maybe."**_

_** "Oh Blake stop making it obvious.." Velvet stated**_

_** "Wait what?" Mike said confused then noticing Blake was blushing**_

_** "Oh... Nothing Mike you'll find out." Velvet told him**_

_** "ugh...!" Blake said turning and quickly walking towards the opening**_

_** "Blake!" Velvet called going after her**_

_** Mike then thought to himself " My first day and a girl already likes me, well that's a first, not to mention shes pretty hot." He then walked into the field and noticed the guy that killed one of the students was gone. He just kept walking and got over to the temple.**_

_** "Chess peaces again." Blake commented**_

_** "I guess." Velvet said**_

_** Mike then said thinking out loud "You look good to me." then grabbed a hold of the king chest peace**_

_** "You like talking to yourself?" Blake asked to Mike**_

_** "Well it's good to know your listing hot stuff." Mike said with a smirk **_

_** Blake blushed and said "Kiss my ass.."**_

_** "Is that a offer? Come one less kiss and make up.." Mike teased walking over to her**_

_** "Fuck you." Blake retaliated**_

_** "When and where?" Mike said getting close to her**_

_** "Why?" Blake said softly**_

_** "I guess if you really want I'll go.." Mike said shrugging and walking off back through the woods to bring the chess peace back to the start.**_

_** "Your just going to let him go like that?" Velvet asked**_

_** "Why not? He can't truly like me he's human and I'm.. me" said Blake**_

_** Velvet then said "I have a feeling your going to regret that."**_

_** "Yeah right..." Blake said wondering**_

_**[Meanwhile]**_

_** "Now what did you say your name was again..? Mike..?" said a girl with sunglasses and brown hair that was french braided**_

_** "Yes Mike now can you tell me your name?" asked Mike**_

_** "It's Coco." she said**_

_** "Well it's nice to meet you so you're looking to become a huntresses?" said Mike**_

_** "Yeah it's one of my dreams." Coco said excitedly**_

_** Mike then commented "Oh really well that's good."**_

_** "Yeah well, whats your dream?" Coco asked Mike**_

_** "Well.. um... nothing.." Mike forced out**_

_** "Come on everyone has a dream you must, you can trust me.." Coco assured him**_

_** "Well I don't, now lets keep moving." Mike said**_

_** "Why whats the rush, I Just want to know if you have a dream.." pressured Coco**_

_** "Fine! You want to know so god damn bad.." Mike said stopping being slightly angry but also saddened "I simply want a girl to stay with me for more then three days but, being me and not pretending to be someone I'm not."**_

_** "Oh.." Coco said softly walking up to him and grabbing his hand "Give it time you'll find that one, sometimes you just got to give more than you get but it's life. **_

_** "Yeah you save them and all you get is attitude." Mike cut in**_

_** Coco then questioned "What do you mean?"**_

_** "Nothing it's no big deal." Mike tried to assure her**_

_** "Mike, you need to stop hiding your feelings, bottling them up isn't good for you." Coco trying to reason with him**_

_** "No! Cause when I try opening up and helping I get shit for it. My parents told me never help a Faunus sun there mean and cold hardhearted animals. Well I don't believe it and now I think I have slight feelings for one but I don't know."**_

_** "Mike.." Coco said but was cut off again**_

_** "They left me! All alone, I froze up and the killers got away."**_

_** Just then there was a a roar "Mike we need to move. Now!"**_

_** Then there was a scream, Mike recognized the scream, it was Velvet's. Mike then thought to himself "wait Blake"**_

_** "I watched my parents die! I'm not letting you die on me!" Mike yelled throwing his War Hammer threw the shrubbery and trees and managing to hit something. It made a slight shriek of some sort and Mike ran towards it after his War Hammer. When Mike got out to the opening in the woods the girls were backed against a tree. Mike then wondered to himself "Why are they just standing there? Why are they not coming over towards him" but just then..**_

_** "No!" Shouted Blake hitting this giant spider looking thing it had a stinger and big scorpion pincers.**_

_** It turned and started for Blake and Velvet "The hell Blake! Now you want to be romantic!" Velvet said loudly**_

_** "I won't let you hurt him! You Rapture fuck!" Blake shouted at the spider creature known as the Rapture**_

_** Mike then said "No!" and he charged in, throwing his war hammer at the Rapture. The Hammer made contact with the Rapture's leg making it loose balance and fall to the floor.**_

_** "Come on you Eight legged son of a bitch!" Mike then slammed his ring in to the palm of his hand and he was instantly equipped with full armor and charged at the Rapture. He put his hand up quickly and used his Kinetic Energy to summon back his weapon. Making it hit the Rapture in it's eyes and landing in his hand. The blow blinding it and leaving it screeching in pain but merely phasing it.**_

_** "Enough!" Mike shouted now in front of the massive Rapture hitting it up forcing himself twelve feet into the air from the power behind the hit. The hit ended up flipping the Rapture onto its back giving him a shot.**_

_** "Guilty!" Mike shouted shooting downward slamming the hammer on the underbelly of the Rapture. There was a burst then little white cubes in the air then then thousands of them rushed outward away from were the Rapture had laid.**_

_** "That was fucking awesome." Coco said walking over to Mike who was now with Velvet and Blake**_

_** "Why did you come back for me?" Blake asked**_

_** "Well, you might not want me here but I am so lets make the best of it." Mike said**_

_** "Stop, Why did you come back for me?" asked Blake again**_

_** "Cause I give a damn okay.." said Mike**_

_** "Even after what happened between us?" Blake stated**_

_** "It was a argument.. people are going to say and do mean and you just got to let it role and let fate run it's course." Mike answered**_

_** Blake then said "Very.. wordy but anyway thank you"**_

_** "No need to thank me. Now lets just get back with are chess pieces" Mike said**_

_** "Okay." said Blake smirking**_

_** "What?" asked Mike**_

_** "Oh, nothing.. nothing at all." Blake said walking starting to walk away**_

_** Mike then walked over to her and caught a hold of her shoulder before she got away "Oh really.. I think your lying."**_

_** "Then maybe I am what are you going to do about it?" Blake questioned**_

_** "You want me to do something don't you..?" Mike questioning her now**_

_** "You can't prove it." Blake said defensively**_

_** "We'll see." Mike said**_

_** "Let fate run it's course Mike.." Blake said walking away slowly then looking back and smirking said "Aren't you coming?"**_

_** "Yeah, but you're trouble if you ask me but I like trouble." Mike said**_

_** "Oh so funny isn't it Velvet?" asked Blake**_

_** "I don't talk to trouble makers.." Velvet said**_

_** "Oh very funny Velvet.. you are joking right?" Blake said**_

_** "I don't know..." Velvet teased**_

_** "Mike you're a dick." Blake said setting off to finally bring the chess piece back**_

_** "Da fuck, now how you going to do that, hey get back here." Mike said walking after her with Coco and Velvet following at his heels**_


	2. Chapter 1

_***Chapter One: The Intro***_

_**The remaining**_ _**six of the fifteen students had returned with the object they were sent to collect. **_

_**"**__**Okay Coco, and Velvet you terminated the other members of your team thus you had to do the initiation to get your new team." said Mr. Ozpin then pausing deciding the students should know.. "as you may already know eight of the fifteen were injured and forced to be with drawn. One though was being tested and three have made it to the team selection. Okay... Coco Scelerisque! Mike Hanc In Motu! Velvet Scarlatina! Spike Glaciem Dracone in award! And Luka Von Diamante Dracone! You're team Common Vessel!"**_

_**(Loud Cheering)**_

_**"**__**Okay..Okay.. please calm down I have one more announcement to make before were finished here." Mr Ozpin said "You all are probably wondering what about the fifteenth student.. well Mr. Johnathan Aquam.. a wonderful, smart, and kind boy's life was taken today. But he didn't get away with it with out paying for it... thanks to Spike Glaciem Dracone!**_

_**"**__**I just made a Rosen Krone of ice get him paralyzing one of his legs.. but.." Spike started**_

_**"**__**Okay! Now I expect you four up at seven training then Mike and Spike I want you two to come to meet me in my office.." **_

_**"**__**Yes " the four said in unison**_

_**"**__**Mike meet me out in my office." Mr. Ozpin said starting out of the room**_

_**Mike looked at his team not knowing what Mr. Ozpin wanted. "Students you may go to the Lunch hall for lunch!" said Professor Glynda Goodwitch. The students started heading out and Mike headed up to Mr. Ozpin's office as he was told. **_

_**"**__**Mr. Ozpin why did you call me up here?" Mike asked**_

_**"**__**Just listening to what.." said a kid with black hair and a name plate that said assistant **_

_**"**__**That's enough Johnson." Mr. Ozpin said "Because I want you to train I want to see your capability.."**_

_**"**__** not to be rude sir but I'm hungry and want time to hang with my team, maybe get to know them more." said Mike**_

_**"**__**No, Mike you need to train and practice, that's more important." Mr. Ozpin said confusing Mike**_

_**"**__**But Mr. Ozpin..." Mike said getting stopped**_

_**"**__**Mike you.. must know how important it is.." Mr. Ozpin said making Mike aggravated**_

_**"**__**Yes ... ill see you in the morning now." Mike said walking to the door**_

_**"**__**Mike!" The assistant Walden called**_

_**"**__**Have a wonderful day Walden ." Mike said slamming the door behind him and heading to the lunch hall. Mike heard the professor calling "Mr. Motu!" behind him but he didn't care.**_

_**(Doors to lunch hall slamming open)**_

_**"**__**Who's... that guy?" Yang a golden blond hair, brown short shorts and vest girl asked her friends**_

_**"**__**It looks like that Mike guy from before." Ruby a red haired, skirt, and booted girl**_

_**"**__**Good job Ruby." Blake said peaking over the top of her book then getting back to it**_

_**"**__**Mr. Motu you need to stop!" Johnson called again Mike now already about half way through the lunch hall.**_

_**"**__**So Blake you know him?!" Yang said pushing the book slightly done getting the girls attention**_

_**"**__**I met him I don't know him, why not walk up and talk to him instead of bothering my reading?" Blake said**_

_**"**__**Maybe I will." Yang said**_

_**"**__**Mr. Motu stop! Now!" Walden yelled giving up and shooting ice at Mikes legs only hitting one and freezing it to the floor.**_

_**"**__**Walden.. don't spark me..." Mike warned**_

_**"**__**Mike don't keep pushing." Walden said freezing his other leg to the ground **_

_**"**__**Okay." Mike said the lunchroom was quite "What you don't like to be pushed!" Mike shouted clasping his hands together sending a gust of heavy wind at the assistant. Then making assistant fly out off the lunch hall doors, Mike then using his kinetic energy to slam the big heavy doors closed. Mike clenched his fist and then put his hand in the air and fire burst into his hand and he shot it at the ice surrounding his leg. The little bits of ice left on his leg melted from his body heat rising rapidly. He then started towards the doors and held his hand floating over his other on. "I was hungry!" Mike shouted and sent a massive flow of molting lava from his hands to the door and melted the door closed. **_

_**"**__**Coco whats for lunch!" Mike yelled across the lunch hall **_

_**"**__**Taco's!" Coco said not being quite as loud**_

_**Mike walked over to the table with Coco, Velvet, Spike and Luka then said "Why isn't anyone talking?"**_

_**"**__**Well you just threw the professor out of the schools lunch hall and sealed the doors..." Coco said**_

_**"**__**and so..." said Mike**_

_**"**__**well know one has done that before never mind use there powers on a assistant student like that before." Velvet commented **_

_**"**__**Well she he set of a spark in me, anyways I'm going to get me a taco." Mike commented back, heading over to get himself some lunch.**_

_**Mike came back and went to go sit down and got bumped making him drop his food. It was a guy with blond hair, and chest plate that was shoved by a kid, ginger haired with a chest plate with a eagle on it.**_

_**"**__**Cardin look what you did.. I'm so sorry please don't kill me." said the blond hair chest plated guy**_

_**"**__**My fucking taco!" Mike yelled, the kid that was called Cardin laughed **_

_**"**__**Oh okay this was a joke.. alright whats your name?" Mike said helping the blond haired kid off the floor**_

_**"**__**ah.. Jaune.." the blond guy said as a Red haired green eyed girl with gold decorative armor stood up quick**_

_**"**__**So you're Cardin... I just want to say everything's all.." Mike said but nailed Cardin with his war hammer sending him flying across the lunch hall and into the wall with his hammer, the wind knocked out of him and his chest plate cracked. Then a couple of guys stood up seeming to be Cardin's friends because one went for a hit but Mike ducked causing Cardin's friend to miss and lose his footing. Mike then grabbed him while he was still unbalanced and slammed him to his back knocking the wind out of him. Mike punched the friend in the chest repeatedly six times till he was pulled of by the blond girl named Yang.**_

_**"**__**Bring it!" Mike yelled to the rest of Cardin's friends**_

_**"**__**Come on." Yang said pulling Mike back to her table with the red haired girl named Ruby, a white haired girl with a blue dress who they called Weiss and Blake and numerous more.**_

_**"**__**I thought you were going to beat Jaune over your lunch." said the Red haired girl with gold armor and green eyes**_

_**"**__**Yeah, thanks so were buddies then." Jaune said**_

_**"**__**Um.. I barely know you." Mike said**_

_**"**__**ah.. well.. I'm Jaune and I'm leader of my team JNPR." Jaune said "Other wise known as me.."**_

_**"**__**Nore!" said a girl with ginger hair also but a pink and black outfit**_

_**"**__**yeah.. and" Jaune started**_

_**"**__**Rei" said a black haired guy in green and white**_

_**"**__**ah.." Jaune said**_

_**The Red haired girl with gold armor and green eyes then said "Jaune if you want you can tell him my name."**_

_**"**__**Whats the point everyone else said there name you just tell him." said Jaune**_

_**"**__**Can some one just say Pyrrhus!" Nore said making Blake shake her head and Yang smack her palm to her face.**_

_**"**__**Nice to meet you guys."**_

_**"**__**Well I'm Ruby." said the Red haired girl dressed in all red **_

_**"**__**and this is Weiss." Ruby said pointing to a white haired girl in a blue sparkling dress. "then we got Blake.."**_

_**"**__**He already met Blake remember? But I'm Yang." said a golden blond hair, brown short shorts and vest girl**_

_**"**__**you're the one that pulled me over here." said Mike**_

_**"**__**Yeah I did." Yang said "why don't you sit down there's a seat open next to me."**_

_**"**__**Yang I don't think he'll fi..." Ruby started but cut off getting shoved out of her seat**_

_**"**__**Could have asked me to move." Ruby said under her breath going around to squeeze in with Jaune and Pyrrhus.**_

_**"**__**Okay." said Mike siting next to Yang **_

_**"**__**So who's your team leader?" Mike asked looking at the four girls Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.**_

_**"**__**That would be me." Ruby said **_

_**"**__**and whats your team name or initials?" asked Mike**_

_**"**__**Team RWBY." said Yang before Ruby could **_

_**"**__**Cool" said Mike**_

_**"**__**yeah so your semblance lets you control fire then?" Yang asked**_

_**"**__**yeah actually how could your semblance control fire and kinetic energy?" asked Blake**_

_**" **__**Wait so.. your semblance lets you control a el..." Weiss started**_

_**"**__**..lets him control the elements and a form of energy." Spike said**_

_**"**__**This is.." Mike went to introduce him**_

_**"**__**Spike, pleasure to meet you, you must be Weiss."**_

_**"**__**Yes do I know you?" Weiss questioned**_

_**"**__**No but I've heard a lot about you."**_

_**"**__**Oh have you? Such as..?" Weiss asked**_

_**"**__**Well you're quite smart, nice friendly at times, sometimes easy to annoy.." Spike started**_

_**"**__**Hey! Well I'll.." Weiss started to say**_

_**"**__**that your beautiful.." Spike cut in**_

_**"**__**Were did you hear that?" Weiss asked blushing**_

_**"**__**Yes Spike were did we here that you've been here what a few hours..?" Mike said**_

_**"**__**Well at least I go the balls to go for a girl." said Spike turning to Mike then walking away**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Unpredicted surprises**_

_**One Month Later**_

_**"**__**I want to tell them.. Mike we can't keep this a secret I want people to know about us.." Yang said**_

_**"**__**I know but there's no reason to gloat about us." Mike commented**_

_**"**__**True but girls will know your mine.." Yang said grabbing Mike roughly by his sweater and pulling him closer.**_

_**"**__**you know no girl would go for me." Mike said**_

_**"**__**What about that girl, looks so innocent with her pony tails and her helpless look.." said Yang**_

_**"**__**Okay but you scared her of anyway, smashing her scull." commented Mike**_

_**"**__**Well no one touches you unless I say its okay" Yang said hugging Mike**_

_**"**__**If you really like me you'll be okay with people knowing were dating.. and tell Mike.." Yang argued**_

_**"**__**fine you want them to know so god damn bad lets tell them now!" Mike said storming out to the lunch hall.**_

_**Mike walked into the lunch hall and walked up to the table were everyone was siting. "Mike I believe I asked if I could talk to yo.." Cardin started but got his nose punched and broken before he could finish by Mike**_

_**"**__**I talk to who I want when I want, you come up to me like that again I'll break something else. Got it?" said Mike but Cardin was still holding his nose and didn't respond **_

_**Mike then grabbed Cardin's arm and the back of his head, slammed his head on the table next to Ruby making her jump. " and stop bothering my friends and I said got it?" Mike asked a second time**_

_**"**__**ah.. fuck yeah but you and that prissy ya.." Cardin went to say but got scared when Mike went to lung at him but was held back by Yang and Weiss.**_

_**"H**__**e's not worth it." Yang said**_

_**"**__**Yeah, you got to control your anger and you two are a thing?" Weiss said**_

_**"**__**What's going on here!" yelled one of five that were known as the teacher assistance or monitors**_

_**"**__**He.. he, hit me he's crazy.." Cardin pointed at Mike**_

_**"**__**Whats going.." Spike said to focused on the teacher assistant and fell knocking down Weiss**_

_**Weiss got up, Spike brushed off, started to get up and reached up to pull himself up. He then said "what did I.. oh fu.." Weiss ended up slapping Spike for grabbing her breast causing him to fall back but towards Mike.**_

_**"**__**Your coming with us..." started the assistance but stopped**_

_**Spike fell on Mike making him trip towards the assistance making them think he was attacking. One of them pulled out a small buster blade and swung at Mike. Mike then quickly punched the hilt of the blade hitting his ring activating some of his armor. Than a second assistance went for a attack but wasn't fast enough dodged the morning star and kicked the guys leg making him lose balance and fell. **_

_**"**__**I'm fighting with you." Yang said getting standing next to Mike.**_

_**"**__**No I don't want you to get hurt.." Mike said pulling out his war hammer and blocking the morning star making it miss once again**_

_**"**__**I'm not leaving you.." Yang said**_

_**"**__**Neither am I" Spike said running over**_

"_**Yang.." Mike started but was hit in the back of the head by one of the other assistance while he was busy with the other two. Mike fell slowly to the floor and blacked out, the assistance _**masked themselves,**_ threw something, that sent thick black smoke out and made everyone back away coughing**_

_***23 Hours Later***_

_**"**__**Ah... what the fuck.." said Mike then hearing chains jingle**_

_**"**__**Mike.." whispered a voice, Mike kinda recognized "Mike..." Mike then realizing it was Spike**_

_**"**__**Were the fuck are we?" Mike asked groggy**_

_**"**__**I think in the school still but underneath or somewhere on the top floor." Spike said "I heard lots of stairs, were chained up, I can manage to get out though.."**_

_**Mike was still to groggy to tell, then he heard a click and chains moving. Mike shook his head a bit hoping his vision would clear up but He could see that Spike got the chains off. Although he was still chained up and his head was throbbing.**_

_**"**__**Mike we need to get out of here." Spike said**_

_**"**__**Shut up in there!" yelled someone sounding like it was on the other side of the wall on the far side of the dark room.**_

_**"**__**You go tell Yang I love her, but lets not get cheese... ehh.. go get help." Mike forced out**_

_**"**__**Hey! Shut up I said!" the guy yelled again**_

_**"**__**I'll be back." said Spike heading to the far wall.**_

_**Spike got to the far wall and put his back against it and moved along it to the corner. He peaked around the corner and there were to guys talking and a third sleeping on a bench. Spike looked up and saw a hole in a pile of boxes were a box was missing, he climbed up and peered through. It led to the next room on the opposite side of the assistants, Spike hopped up and threw the hole and moved quickly along the wall. He got to a door on the far side of the room that was next to the hallway the assistance were in. Spike went up to the door to check to see if it was locked and never failing, it was locked.**_

_**"**__**Okay now what?" Spike asked himself then he heard a snort, it was a guy next to him not even three feet from him and the door asleep.**_

_**"**__**Christ didn't see that coming, oh looks like we have a winner." Spike said seeing the keys he slid them right out of his pocket and went back to the door and unlocked it and walked on threw and was outside of a tower the school had.**_

_**"**__**Okay That was to easy.." Spike said quietly out loud to himself**_

_**"**__**One of them has escaped!" yelled one of the assistants**_

_**"**__**Shit" Spike said leaping over the rail and closed his eyes and he felt a cold rush down him and suddenly he was sliding. Spike slid around the side of the tower then the ice broke off and he took a leap. Spike landed just landing on the rail of a outside platform and a door leading to the platform burst open. A assistant came running out and Spike ran over and grabbed the guy and tossed him over the rail.**_

_**"**__**Damn.. to bad." Spike said running in threw the door then tripping and falling threw a tapestry and landed. **_

_**Spike was now outside again but in the garden of the academy he started running threw the garden entrance. He then thought to himself "thank god they just put the garden in" and kept running coming to a courtyard. Spike was halfway across the courtyard then assistants surrounded Spike.**_

_**"**__**Fine! Have it your way.." Spike said**_

_**"**__**Get him!" yelled a assistant**_

_**"**__**Diamond Dust!" Spike shouted suddenly the air got cold Spike held his hand up, spirals of ice started around his hand then he , then spirals of ice started around the assistants and they were all slightly blinded**_

_**"**__**Ice Make Floor!" Shouted Spike with his fist in his left palm, all of a sudden the assistants started to slip one by one**_

_**"**__**Ice Make Icicle Rain!" Spike shouted with his fist in his left palm , suddenly hundreds of icicles rained down impaling the enemy's on the ground and injuring a few that manged to stay standing.**_

_**"**__**Fuck this lets get out of here!" yelled a assistant limping**_

_**"**__**Not so fast! Ice Make Spears!" called out Spike slamming his fist in his left palm just before all of the assistants could get away causing them to get stabbing most of the assistants before they got away, although a few did manage to away.**_

_**"**__**That's rite be afraid." Spike said quietly to himself**_

_**Spike then quickly ran to the main entrance and all the way to the Lunch Hall.**_

_**"**__**You Miss Me!" Spike called out , a bunch of people gasped and suddenly he was tackled then suddenly being hit **_

_**"**__**You son of ah bitch!" Said Weiss who was the one hitting him**_

_**"**__**Weiss not that I don't enjoy this but I need you to get off." said Spike **_

_**Weiss got off Spike and Spike quickly ran to Mr. Ozpin a few tables away also coming to see him. "Mr. Ozmi.." Started Spike but was cut off by some loud laughing from a speaker. **_

_**Suddenly the lights flickered then some went out and a screen that Spike never notice lit up from a projector somewhere. The crowd of students started to talk among themselves..**_

_**"**__**silence!"**_

_**The students a few teachers went quiet and a man with a mask showed up on the screen "So I'm sure you all know this good fellow.." said the guy pulling Mike in front of the screen**_

_**"**__**No! You bastard!" Yang yelled stepping closer to the screen**_

_**"**__**Lets just talk about this and think clearly.." Mr. Ozpin said**_

_**"**__**Okay while you all do that ill do this.." said the masked guy grabbing a hammer and hitting Mike's knee making him yell**_

_**"**__**What do you want, Just stop hurting the poor.." Mr. Ozpin said**_

_**"**__**I'm getting what I want!" the masked man yelled putting Mikes hand up on a table and hitting it now with bamboo. Then hitting him in the head with the bamboo slightly to daze him making blood come from his mouth**_

_**"**__**Someone in the crowd is not one of you can you find Waldo?" The mask man said**_

_**Suddenly Mike got it it was Walden Cross who was standing behind Yang to get her to get back for when he resisted and made the assistant look like a fool. They were going to hurt Yang and he was the distraction while all these assistants moved in on them some already attacking some of the students who fought back. Walden was closing in he was in arms length, Mike knew he was tied with rope but couldn't get out. He could melt the rope but he would have to get heated, suddenly he was hit in the head his vision was blurry but cleared up. He then saw that Walden had Yang with a knife ready when ever he even got the chance. Yang must have sensed something maybe it was here aura cause she turned and Walden missed and cut her cheek just then. **_

_**Mike felt his temperature rising then he was heated enough and got his hands to flam up and the rope broke. Mike then stood up and the masked guy tried to swing the hammer but Mike caught his wrist. The masked Mans wrist started to burn but Mike didn't care he felt heated. Then out of no where the projector burst and electricity flew and channeled threw Mike and Into the masked guy instantly knocking him unconscious.**_

_**"**__**Guilty!" Mike yelled then ran and jumped threw the screen tearing it and saw he was in the lunch hall. Mike landed then his hand sparked and there was a loud crack and Mike had a thunder bolt in his hand and threw it at Walden. The bolt hit him sending him flying into a wall then Mike threw another bolt and this time sent him out and threw the wall. Walden was now outside on a balcony Mike walked out and grabbed Walden by the throat and picked him up and slammed him against the wall.**_

_**"**__**You don't touch her!" Mike yelled then throwing him to the ground and hitting him once in the face knocking him out. Mike then stood up and walked in from the hole he had made, everyone was starring. **_

_**Yang ran up to Mike and barred her face in his chest "I was so scared I would never see you again." she was now sobbing **_

_**"**__**Yang..?" Mike said**_

_**"**__**Yes.." said Yang**_

_**"**__**I..." Mike said blood dripping from his mouth and hand.**_

_**Yang smiled at him and said "Don't do that again." **_

_**"**__**ah.. instead of telling everyone were dating, well..." Mike started but then just put his hand to her cheek and kissed her and held the kiss for a while.**_

_**"**__**So um.. Weiss.. I wanted to.." Spike said**_

_**"**__**Screw it.." Weiss said and grabbed Spike and gave him a peck on the lips**_

_**"**__**um.. wow." Spike said**_

_**"**__**So it was good?" asked Weiss**_

_**"**__**Oh.. yeah" Spike said**_

_**"**__**So too good okay I wont do that anymore." Weiss said walking away**_

_**"**__**Yeah... What what no.. no,no,no" Spike said going after her**_

_**suddenly blood started dripping from Mikes head, he got dizzy, lost his footing and fell to the ground.**_

_**"**__**Mike!" Yang said worriedly **_

_**"**__**Yan.." Mike started getting to groggy and dazed to speak**_

_**"**__**Get back, Get medical attention!" Mr Ozpin called out **_

_**"**__**Your going to be okay, Mike... Mike...!" Yang said to Mike**_

_**Mike was to groggy and dazed to speak or to do anything for the matter. Mike took one last look at Yang then saw the medical people coming up behind her then he went out.**_

_***Two days Later***_

_**"**__**Hey guys." Spike said**_

_**"**__**Hey." said most of the group of RWBY, CMVSL, and JNPR**_

_**"**__**Hey where's Yang?" Spike asked "..and Ruby?"**_

_**"**__**Oh there visiting Mike at the doctors.." said Jaune then getting smacked by Weiss**_

_**"**__**Owww.." Jaune said **_

_**"**__**He wasn't supposed to find out." Weiss said**_

_**"**__**Why? Why didn't they want me to go?" Spike asked**_

_**"**__**Yang just wanted some alone time with Mike that's all, You can stay here with me." Weiss said cracking a smile knowing Spike wanted to go but would stay**_

_**"**__**Yeah guess your right, I am going to head over there though in a bit after lunch though." Spike said**_

_**"**__**Okay." Weiss said hugging Spike**_

_**Spike went up and got his lunch and came started towards the table and saw Weiss and Jaune talking. It looked like they were arguing but Spike couldn't quite hear about what.**_

_**"**__**What's the difference between him and me!" Jaune asked Weiss**_

_**"**__**What do you mean..? Why does it matter?" Weiss said**_

_**Spike finally got over to the table and asked "Everything okay?"**_

_**"**__**I don't know Spike.." Jaune said pushing Spike making him bump into someone and dropping his lunch**_

_**"**__**are you shitting me right now." Spike said **_

_**"**__**What? You going to beat me up now.." Jaune said "come on lets see who's better."**_

_**"**__**Your acting like a god damn child!" yelled Spike "You can't just treat a girl she's like a game, there not a fucking prize!"**_

_**"**__**I just.." Jaune started**_

_**"**__**Just nothing your job and life is to this team, as mine is to mine and I think I need to go.." Spike starting out of the lunch hall.**_

_**"**__**Spike.." said Weiss but Spike was already to far "I'm sorry.."**_

_**"**__**He was scared." Jaune said**_

_**"**__**No.. he made very good points if you ask me.." Blake said look up from her book**_

_**"**__**Jaune what the hells wrong with you?" said Weiss "who ever I decide to make spacial in my life is who ever the..., FUCK I want it to be.. ugh." and she stormed of and out of the lunch hall after Spike**_

_***Meanwhile***_

_**"**__**Yang everything's going to be okay.." Ruby said trying comfort her sister Yang**_

_**"**__**Yeah everyone else says the same.." Yang said sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed Mike was in, she held his hand.**_

_**"**__**Yang.." Ruby started**_

_**"**__**No, just stop" Yang said tearing up**_

_**"**__**Yang everything will be.." Ruby started to say again**_

_**"**__**Shut up! Do you know what it's like to love someone and have them taken from you. Do you Ruby!**_

_**"**__**I.. ah.." Ruby said thinking on what to say**_

_**"**__**Just get out of here.." Yang said**_

_**"**__**Fine! It's sad well Velvet and Coco come more often to see your boyfriend!" Ruby said as she walked out of the hospital room, then the Nurse walked in the room**_

_**"**__**Hello Mrs. Yang, do excuse me I need to give him his meds." the female nurse said "Oh dear, I'm not going to tell you it will be all golden but it could, he's been in this deep sleep for two days."**_

_**"**__**This may sound dumb but I miss him, I know he's here but I just miss him.." Yang said**_

_**The nurse then said " I know dear all we can do is be here for him and wait, it's good that he has such good friends and a girlfriend or honey bunny" she then laughed**_

_**"**__**Yeah I guess your right" said Yang smirking not taken notice to the pun**_

_**"**__**Oh and the girl who was just in here said she'll wait for you in the waiting room down stairs" the nurse said putting the meds in through Mikes iv "here we go"**_

_**Suddenly the hospital phone rang..**_

_**Yang hesitated then picked it up and said "hello"**_

_**"**__**Yang, listing carefully the assistance are about to go in there after you guys and your sister" said a female voice**_

_**"**__**Who are you? When? What do you mean?" Yang questioned " I can't leave I.." **_

_**"**__**Don't worry about him he'll be fine just get your sister and get out of there before." The girl said on the phone said**_

_**The girl on the phone was cut off by a explosion from the hall. Yang say ruby get flung by the door way, she then quickly ran out to the hall helping her sister up , the nurse had run for cover in the nurse area. It was smoky and it cleared a bit, a black long hair woman with a red and orange dress walked out of the smoke.**_

_**"**__**Girls..." the woman said with a smile**_

_**"**__**Cinder.." Ruby said**_

_**"**__**Yes and Torchwick" coughed Ruby "What could you possibly want?"**_

_**"**__**I merely just want to.." Cinder started**_

_**"**__**Mike's dust its rare and the world needs to see that so we just need to go in and grab it." Torchwick said**_

_**"**__**But he needs that to hold out till the next shipment comes in, without it hell more likely die." the nurse said**_

_**"**__**Oh well.." Torchwick said**_

_**"**__**Wait Torchwick that's..." started Cinder**_

_**"**__**Your not touching that dust with out going through me.." said Yang**_

_***Meanwhile***_

_**"**__**Okay time to give a helping hand, lest hurry up now..." Said a girl with long thick jet black hair with purple dyed strands and also a long jet black tail. She also had tight black leather paints and high green boots with a white under shirt and a green vest and a holster and key chain. The holster on her right hip seemed to holding a Black Star Type 54 with extended mag and silencer and the key chain looked to be in the shape of a wolf head. She also had a second holster slightly longer on her left thigh holding Heckler & Kosh MP5. She had two more that crossed on her back for swords or guns. She had on her a Elucidator Long Sword and a Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Here most noticeable features were her wolf ears, she had a head band, and long bangs that she parted to the side covering her left eye.**_

_**"**__**Okay downloads complete.." she said jumping in some drop ship "Now lets have this chip in him back fire, and little brotha wake up and lets go get them." she then pushed a button on what looked like a phone or remote.**_

_***Meanwhile back in the hospital***_

_**"**__**Well that shouldn't be a problem for us now should..." started Torchwick but got cut off**_

_**there was a crash, Torchwick went to look in the room when suddenly Mike charged out of the room. Mike nailed Torchwick in the face with what was now his bionic hand causing blood to drip from Torchwick's nose. Mike then kneed Tochwick in the groin then when Torchwick bent over he kneed him in the face making him fall on his back in pain. **_

_**Mike then stood there.. then said "Well we going to have a drink or get this over with?"**_

_**A bunch of assistants showed up but these ones were in heavy armor and had heavy guns. "Kill him!" Torchwick commanded**_

_**"**__**No! You are not to touch him or any of them we are to just leave." Cinder said**_

_**"**__**Okay, she has commanded us for a while and look were we still are.. now who you going to listen to..." said Torchwick **_

_**Mike then glanced bake at Yang, Ruby and the nurse who were still in shock he was awake, there was a skylight above them. The skylight stopped just after Torchwick and his assistance group but Cinder was now behind them. Yang finally just running to Mike but then instead got tackled with her sister to the ground and behind the nurse counter. The assistants started filling the hallway with bullets fortunately shooting past the rooms. The bullets hit the back wall blowing a window and chair apart and piercing through the wall and to the out side. All the other nurses had ran and sirens could be heard through the now open window. Mike and the sisters were pined down, suddenly what was Mikes nurse fell dead in front of them with a phone falling out of her hand. Blood puddled around the nurse, Mike quickly grabbed the phone, it was ringing and said incoming call. Mike just held it then deciding to answer it hoping to get some help.**_

_**"**__**Hey.. god why so loud, need my help?" said some girl**_

_**"**__**Yes I'm.." Mike started to explain**_

_**"**__**I know were you are silly, top floor what's with all the guys? Haha just do as I say.. run to the window and jump when I say.." said the girl **_

_**"**__**are you insane?" Mike said then almost dropping the phone from a bullet hitting and setting the computer on fire.**_

_**"**__**Okay can you just do what I tell you.. your not a kid anymore now jump when I say." the girl said**_

_**The line went dead then there was a louder noise the shooting stopped Mike peered over the shredded nurses counter. Cinder and Torchwick were gone but the assistance were still there, one of them then yelled its gonna shoot. Just then there was shooting again but more aimed and steady and hit a bunch of the assistance and the opposite window at the other end of the hall. Suddenly the phone rang again Mike picked it up. **_

_**"**__**go now!" said the girl that was on the phone**_

_**Mike grabbed the girls and ran for the window.. "lets go." Mike said**_

_**"**__**are you crazy?" said Ruby**_

_**"**__**ugh come on.." mike said grabbing and pulling them both out the window. **_

_**The three of them fell two stories and then slammed down onto something and it rocked a bit.**_

_**"**__**ahh what the fuck Mike.." said Yang **_

_**"**__**Auto pilot on." said a computerized voice**_

_**"**__**Hey! I missed you! Your so handsome!" Said a girl that had long thick jet black hair and wolf ears**_

_**"**__**Hey! Listen her you best back off this is mine." Yang said grabbing Mikes groin**_

_**"**__**ah! Don't do that." Mike said pushing here hand away **_

_**" **__**Oh you know you like it.." Yang said**_

_**"**__**Not when you grab." Mike said**_

_**"**__**So you finally settled down brotha, well good for you." said what seemed to be Mikes sister**_

_**"**__**Your his sister?!" said Ruby in shock as well as Yang and Mike**_

_**"**__**Yeah, I'm Star Light, but didn't Mike tell you about?" said Star**_

_**"**__**No he neglected it.." said Yang slightly pissed off**_

_**"**__**So um.. were am I taken you guys?" Star asked**_

_**"**__**Beacon Academy.." Ruby said**_

_**"**__**So you have a sister.." Yang said as Star turned the auto pilot off and started of to the academy**_

_**"**__**Yeah sure.." said Mike**_

_**"**__**Why wouldn't you tell me?" asked Yang**_

_**"**__**I don't know why does it matter?" Mike said**_

_**"**__**Can you guys stop fighting, please?" Ruby said nicely**_

_**"**__**Ruby can you mind your business!" Yang said lashing at her sister**_

_**"**__**Why do you have to be like that.." Mike said**_

_**"**__**Be like what?" Yang asked**_

_**"**__**Treating your fucking sister like that! She's trying to help! and you shut her down you shut us all down when we try and help!" Mike said now angry and upset**_

_**"**__**I.. well.." Yang started**_

_**"**__**Maybe this won't work after all like I thought." Mike said looking over the side of the drop ship**_

_**"**__**Mike.." Yang said but stopped**_

_**"**__**What?" Mike asked**_

_**"**__**Okay I'm sorry sis but I need to tell him.. She's scared.." Ruby said**_

_**"**__**Scared why?" Mike asked**_

_**"**__**wait I'll tell him" said Yang " I'm scared of loosing you to someone better than me. And I'm scared of you when you get angry."**_

_**Mike turned to her and said "loose me to like who? There is no girl more beautiful, all girls have there not so good looking days and same with guys. I like you mostly for you're personality and you looks just were a bonus." he then nudged her and smiled**_

_**"**__**There's something you should know.. threw high school I had a few boy friends. Well every year at one of the dances I would go to the dances and I would meet a boy. We would start dating after a bit they would.. want more well I said no.." Yang told Mike then slowly taken off her right gauntlet**_

_**Mike then saw her set it down in the seat next to her and start to roll her sleeve up. Mike then saw what she wanted him to see it was a burn it had healed but clearly had blistered. Mike grabbed her hand and held it and looked up at her eyes but Yang refused to make eye contact. Mike then reached up to her face gently and picked her head up so she was making eye contact with him.**_

_**"**__**Yang I would never if I even get the slightest thought Ruby is to kick my ass." Mike said looking over at Ruby being serious "You to sis.."**_

_**"**__**Oh you know I will." Star said**_

_**"**__**I really like you." Yang said putting her arms around Mike and hugging him tightly**_

_**"**__**I like you too Yang, I really do but, you're a pain." Mike said smiling **_

_**"**__**That's why you love me though.." she said giggling and putting her forehead agents his and giving him a couple of pecks on the lips. Till he put his hand on her cheek and really kissed her back causing them to make out.**_

_**"**__**uh... get a room or something." Ruby said causing them to kiss more to a point where Yang was laying on top of Mike kissing him.**_

_**"**__**Sorry.. I didn't mean to get on top of you.." said Yang**_

_**"**__**Nah it's fine it happens, so your really a virgin?" Mike asked**_

_**"**__**Yeah why? Is it wrong?" Yang said then questioned Mike**_

_**"**__**No I.. just was wondering, I mean it's not bad in my opinion its good cause it shows that you want to be ready before you go to commitment." Mike said**_

_**"**__**Yeah I think I'm getting ready for it. I know friends the go on month and can get committed and be fine and some go years then get committed. Your different though when it comes to me." Yang explained**_

_**"**__**Just give yourself time and when your ready your ready.. okay? Mike said smiling then gave her kiss**_

_**"**__**Okay." Yang said then kissing Mike**_

_**"**__**Alright were here!" Star called starting to land in front of the academy**_


End file.
